All in a good day's work
by Twilight'sLastGleaming
Summary: I am a PA that will be medic for huge movie francise; I also have a huge fan-girl crush on the leading man...none other than Edward Cullen.  Rated Mature for future lemons!  Sweet!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I am a Physician assistant and I specialize in general health and emergency medicine; I am about to start a new job and am scared to death. My brother is an actor and gave my name to a studio exec to be considered for their in-studio medical care expert. WTF! After I hung up with the president of _Sunrise Entertainment_, I wanted to kill my brother. Oh, did I tell you what movie series my brother stars in? Yep, you guessed it…"Vampire kisses!" I am a huge fan. No, I am a seriously huge fan of the main star, Edward Cullen. I will just die or vomit on him the first time I see him in person. That will make a good impression, huh? Wish me luck!

"All in a good day's work"

Chapter 1

I awoke to the ringtone of my brother going off on my cell phone, "Deep in the heart of Texas"…Jasper I thought to myself. "Good morning sunshine", my brother said in a most cheery, caffeinated voice I have ever heard.

"Jasper…what the fuck do you want? Do you have any idea what time it is here in Texas?" I asked.

"Oh come on sister-dear I come bearing great news." Oh good grief…please don't tell me I have to hear about his love life this early in the morning.

"My dear brother…what could possibly not wait until the sun here in Texas comes up?"

"Oh sister dear…I am 2 hours behind you…the sun isn't up here in LA either." Oh ya, smartass I thought to myself. "So what do you want Jasper?"

"Well I found you a new job. I think you just need a change of pace…and you will be away from you know who." He said.

"Now brother, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"I heard that we needed a new medic while we film the next addition…" I didn't let him finish…"Jasper, are you telling me you gave my name and credentials to someone in charge of "Vampire kisses"? Oh my lanta…could I actually be on the same ground as one very beautiful Edward Cullen?

"Uh yes sister…and guess what? They want to talk to you; someone is planning on calling to you today."

"But where will I live?" The OCD in me started firing off questions that wanted an answer.

"Well I wanted you to be prepared when they call you. Besides it would be nice to have you here with me and it would be great to have your cooking again." He said as he laughed.

"Oh I see how it is, you just want my cooking."

"Well that and...Uh…I also want you to meet my girlfriend."

"WHAT! You have a girlfriend? How did I not know this?"

"We have kept it on the down-low since she is costume designer and all. We weren't sure how the "exec's" would take staff dating the actors. But Bella, Alice is awesome. She can't wait to meet you."

"Well well well, my brother has a girl…I can't wait to meet her. But they have to hire me first. Just for kicks, I am calling Linda to see if there are any houses I could rent. That way I can cook for you, and you could bring some friends over…and I can meet Alice."

I heard a yawn on the other end of the phone. "Well sister dear, I am going to bed. Call me the very second they hire you. I love you sis! Oh and your welcome."

"Bye Jasper…and hopefully I will be able to make that call."

Click!

Oh, my God…what if they do want me to come there. Could I really manage all of them? I am going to have to have a plan. My OCD brain went into overdrive. I might as well get up and go for my daily run. After I came back, feeling energized and confident that I can convince them to hire me, I quickly took a shower.

I called Linda after my coffee and grabbed my laptop.

"Linda ya Hi, this is Bella Swan. I'm good, and you. Awesome, Listen I need a favor. If everything goes like I hope, I may need to rent a house somewhere near Seattle."

"What's going on Bella?" she said.

"I may be going up there to work for a little while and I don't like to stay in hotels so could you help me find a house. It will need to have at least four bedrooms plus a master bedroom. And you know I am a sucker for modern kitchens. If I can't rent then we can buy one, I won this money I might as well use it right?"

"I was wondering if you were going to ever use your lottery money. That $28,000,000 is just sitting there all lonely." She laughed.

"Well I know but I…" I stuttered.

"I know Bella; you don't like to show off. But honey the only thing you really have bought is your new car. And although it's great, most millionaires wouldn't just buy a Volvo. You are so silly."

"Ya I know, but I really love my car." Beep-beep

"Oh Linda, I got to go incoming phone call."

"Okay Bella, good luck…call me back."

Deep breaths Bella….

"Hello." I said.

"Miss Swan? This is Frank Stanley with Sunrise Enterprise, how are you this morning?"

"I am fine Mr. Stanley and you?"

"Frank will be fine Bella. Your brother is convinced that you would be perfect to join our little family as our medical provider. What are your feelings on this?"

"Well sir, I am honored that you would consider me. I have many years out in private practice. I understood you had a doctor on staff why do you need a PA as well?" I asked.

"Oh well Dr. Brown is great but his uh, how should I say this? He made some of the actors feel a little uncomfortable. He is a wonderful doctor he just likes to flirt. And I don't have time for onset problems. Does that make sense?" I was nodding, but I could I put up with him?

"So he is the medical director and I would only deal with him if there was something I needed his guidance on, is that how it would work?"  
>I asked.<p>

"Yes Bella, does that sound like something you could handle? I gave Dr. Brown your CV, he was quite impressed."

"Well that is good to know. When would you need me there?" I asked.

"As soon as possible, Jasper seems to want you here bad. I trust him; could I send a plane out for you to come visit us? We will handle all of your needs while you are here."

"Wow Frank, that is very generous. Um, yes when were you planning on me being there?"

"I would actually like for you to be here tonight, all of the actors are starting to arrive and it would be a great time for all of us to get to know one another. I will fly down there so we can talk money and contract on the way back, how does that sound?"

"I think I am actually a little nervous sir. DFW is the closest big airport will that be okay?"

"Jasper said there was a county airport or something near you, there is no need for you to drive to Dallas. I have this company plane, so let's use it okay?"

"Yes sir, thank you very much. Would it be all right if my lawyer comes with me? I told her that you would be calling and she handles all of my financial responsibilities. Uh Frank I need to tell you that I. Oh this is so embarrassing. I just won the Texas lottery recently, so I have many assets she helps me with. We thought about finding a house that I could rent or buy if need be, would that be a problem?"

"Wow Bella, that sounds exciting. So we don't need to pay you then." He said. Was he serious I thought?

"I am kidding Bella…of course bring your lawyer. I look forward in meeting you both, I hear Texas girls are something else. Bella I will call you before we take off from LA. Okay?"

"Sounds great Frank, then we will fly where… to LA?"

"Oh no we will go on to Seattle. We are due to start shooting in the next 10 days or so."

"Okay Frank, I will wait for your call so I can head to the airport. Goodbye Frank, have a nice flight." I said.

"Bye Bella, call you later." Wow, I think I got the job sight unseen. OMG…I have so much to do before I leave.

Time for my list:

Call Linda

Pack clothes

Decide what to wear for good impression

Have a nervous breakdown…

Go to Starbucks

I quickly dialed Linda's number…"Hello?" she said.

"Linda, guess what? I need for you to go with me to meet with the Sunrise execs." I said. "Okay when?" she said.

"Well that's the thing…today they are flying in to pick me; I mean pick us up and flying to Seattle. I think I got the job. So we will go check out houses and shit, are you cool with going?" All I could hear was complete silence. "Uh…hello, Linda are you there?"

"Wow are you freaking kidding me?" she said. "No and guess what the tab is on them for the trip." So come to my house after you pack and we will wait for their call once they land at the airport, oh and they are flying in to our airport, how cool is that? I offered to meet them in DFW but they said no, they wanted it to be convenient for me."

"Well I will be there in a little bit then, see you later Bella."

"Linda, have you started looking into houses yet?"  
>"Yes there are some really nice ones too."<p>

"Okay cool, so get your ass in gear and let's get this show on the road."

"Goodbye" we both said and hung up, I have so much to do.

Oh Edward….please let me not throw up on you!


	2. Chapter 2

"All in a good day's work"

Chapter 2

"Knock-knock…Bella are you there?" I heard Linda letting herself in my house.  
>"Perfect timing my friend, Frank just called and they are about an hour from touchdown. So we should probably head to the airport. I called a cab so we wouldn't have to leave a car parked."<p>

"Yea Bella there is a cab outside already…" She said.

"This is going to be awesome, can you believe it?" I said.

"What the hell are you wearing Bella?"

"What is wrong with how I am dressed?"

"Aren't you worried about making…?" I stopped her.

"A good impression? No, either they want me for my skills or they don't. Besides this isn't exactly a short trip, might as well be comfortable. Why don't you go change as well?" I suggested.

"Okay, jeans and t-shirts it is." She said as she walked into my room to change.

What's wrong with jeans and chucks? She can be so weird sometimes. I hope they aren't planning on me to be dressed in heels and suits all of the time. I don't work that way. My hair is generally up in a ponytail and I wear scrubs while working. The only person I care about impressing will not even notice me being there anyway. I wonder if Edward and what's her name are involved while they film. Probably so, and there is no way in hell I could compete with her and her long legs and blonde hair. Now don't get me wrong I'm not ugly…just not movie starlet type.

"Awl…don't you feel better Linda?" She nods yes.  
>"You ready? Do you have your laptop so we can look at listings?" She looked at me as if I had two heads.<p>

"What?" I asked. "Of course I have my laptop…do you have some sort of list ready to go and be checked off as we finish each designated task?"

"You my friend are a smartass…but I love you. And of course I have a list made." I turned my butt towards her and patted my back pocket.

"Let's not keep _Sunrise_ waiting." I held open the door while she rolled her luggage out to taxi.

Once we arrived at the airport, a man in a dark suit was waiting for us.

"Are you Bella by chance?"

"Yes sir and this is Linda?"

"Hello ladies I am Frank Bernard, very happy to meet you both. Here let's get your things so we get going?"

We walked through airport and went out a backdoor away from regular passenger loading. I noticed a beautiful white shiny private jet just sitting there with the stairs down and crew standing on each side of the stairs. Wow, ok I really feel under dressed seeing them in their uniforms. I looked over at Linda and I could tell she was giving me that "I told you so look." I smiled at her still sporting my Ray bans and just got on the plane.

"Okay ladies sit over here and buckle up. Once we get airborne, Karen will take your drink order. Are you ready?" I saw who I guess is Karen pull the door shut and went to her seat and buckle- up. The engines came to life and we started moving. I looked around the plane trying not to act too impressed by my God this plane was fancy.

"Your plane is beautiful Frank." I said.

"Well technically this is the company's plane, but the actors and I do get to enjoy the benefits of this plane. Our lead actors just flew in this morning in this plane. So she has already put in some air time today." Could I be sitting in the seat that Edward Cullen sat in? Holy crap…I know I am going to throw up when I see him. Jasper I don't think I can do this. I thought to myself.

"Bella, are you okay?" Frank said.

"Don't mind her…she has a fan-girl crush on your leading man." Linda said jokingly. I gave her a WTF look.

"Well she and every woman on the planet are gaga over Edward. He is a nice guy. I swear my wife has flaming thigh sweats for Edward." He laughed.

We must be at cruising altitude as the seatbelt sign turned off and Karen walked up to us to take our drink order. Frank ordered a beer. Thank goodness, I really needed alcohol. So all of us are having beer.

"So Bella tell me about your training." Here we go I thought to myself.

"I am from Texas got my RN degree from Baylor and then continued my PA from Parkland in Dallas. I have worked under a doctor in Dallas now for 3 years."

"Jackson filled us in on your training but what I need to know is how dependent you are on having a doctor around? Can you handle injuries or illnesses that may arise?" He asked.

"Oh I specialized in general medicine and I am also a paramedic, so yes I feel comfortable in anything that comes up. Why do you ask?"

"Well as I told you our doctor is great, but he is not always available to us. However, if you were to need him he would be here. I showed him you're CV and he was very impressed."

"So tell me about yourself Bella, what are your interests?" I looked over at Linda…giving her a look to stop her rant on my Edward addiction.

"Well I love to read, watch movies. I run ½ marathons when I can. I am very crafty and love projects that are detailed oriented. I do need to tell you before my friend here tells you that I am very OCD and you will probably see me with a notepad and sharpie. I always make lists. And I usually don't go to sleep until my list for the day is completely finished and everything is checked off." He looked at his face trying to see if I lost the job. He was smiling and nodding.

"Bella, that is a great quality. You have to be organized in this business so if you see something we are missing please speak up." He said.

"Oh uh okay." I said meekly.

"Oh Frank you should never have said that." Linda said.

"Why do you say that?" He said as he looked up at me.

"Well in the second installment of "Vampire kisses" she was very quick to point out mistakes made." She said.

"How interesting…as in what?" Frank said.

"Oh it's nothing Frank please don't listen to her." I said.

"No really, let me have it." He said.

"Well, when "vampire Edward" stepped into the sunlight in the square, there is no way possible that his eyes would have been golden brown. I mean he hasn't hunted and he was heartbroken over the death of Victoria. His eyes should have been dark as pitch."

"Ya Bella we missed that one. And don't think we didn't get called on it from true fans such as you."

"Anything else…?" He asked. I made a face fearful he would want more examples.

"It's okay Bella, your hiring does not depend on your answers."

"Well sir, vampires are supposed to be unchanging creatures correct?" He nodded yes.

"Well why is it that their hair styles kept changing? I mean Edward's father was perfect in the first movie, but from then on out the wigs that were chosen were horrible." I immediately covered my mouth. "I am so…" he put his hand up to stop me.

"No Bella, I agree. What else?"

"Amy, Edward's sister's hair was so cute and spikey. It fit her personality to a tee. Why change it? And Rosalie's hair was perfect in the first movie; I know that it was probably a pain for the actress to have her hair dyed all of the time but the other wigs made her too perfect and stoic. Rosalyn's character is a beauty queen or at least she thinks she is, and the wigs were just too stiff." He kept smiling.  
>"Go on" he said.<p>

"Well I just didn't understand why the hairstyles had to change from movie to movie. Even Edward's hair had changed from movie to movie. His sideburns were longer in the 3rd movie and the bangs were too long in some scenes. I imagine these were reshoots. Because his hair was shorter in the beginning and the last scene his hair was combed almost to the side and longer."

"Very good Bella…you will be a great asset to our little family. Please feel free to come on set anytime you wish. I welcome anything you notice. Thank you for your honesty. Now let's talk about what you will need to be able to take care of our actors."

"I made a list... (Duh of course I did). Would it be possible for me to have a trailer on set where it could be a makeshift triage area? I will want a complete medical history that I have taken myself on each actor and personnel. Including you". I said as I smiled at him.

"Linda is here with me to find a house that will have several rooms in case I need to have an actor that needs round the clock care. This doctor I assume can get me supplies?"

"Yes he said he could get you what you needed."

"Have you had a reason for the actor's to need medical attention?" I asked.

"No not really, just scrapes and bruises. We have been very lucky so far." He admitted.

"Now for the salary I assume you are interested in. We are inclined to offer you $200,000 for your services, plus 2% of movie earnings."

"Wow that is very generous. I did not expect that much. I know I told you about my luck in the lottery. Is there any way that can be kept confidential?" I asked.

"Of course Bella; unless your brother has opened his mouth nobody should find out." Frank said.

"Well sir, I am fully prepared to accept your offer if you will take me. I look forward to working with you and the actors."

"Well we are lucky to have you. Jasper has been building you up for quite a while."

"I do apologize for that. However, I am very capable to handle whatever it is that comes up. I promise I will not let you down."

"Frank, what are the plans tonight?" I asked.

"If it is okay with you I want you to come to my house and meet some of your future patients. I like to have a little get together before we start filming on location. You guys up to that?" I think my heart just stopped. Shit! I am way underdressed to meet one very beautiful Edward Cullen. I looked over at Linda and she was giving me her famous smug look.

"Frank is there anyway we can stop at hotel first, I would really like to change clothes." I asked.

"Oh Bella you are perfect, I am the one that is way over dressed. I just wanted to make a good impression, you know…over-confident movie executive." He laughed. Whew…

"When we arrive at the airport a car will take us to my house and the driver will take your things back to the hotel, did you two want to stay together or separate. I book the entire top floor of any hotel the actors stay in." He said.

"We can stay together, shouldn't be a problem." I said as I looked up at Linda.

"So Linda, does everything sound okay to you for your client?" He asked her.

"Yes quite, I should warn you again…you really shouldn't have opened the "detail noticing" to her. She will peg you for any inconsistency." I rolled my eyes at her. "But in her defense, she really can't help it."

We noticed the seatbelt sign came on and the captain announced we should be landing at SeaTac shortly. Wow, these planes are awesome; I wonder how much they are? I silently pray to myself; "Oh God please let me keep my mouth shut, and not fall down or make a fool of myself. And please Lord do not let me vomit on Edward Cullen. Amen.


	3. Chapter 3

"All in a day's work"

Chapter 3

I forgot to say this in the previous chapters, there is nothing I own that is affiliated with Lionsgate, Twilight Saga Franchise. I am only borrowing from SM for fun. I am sure she would approve.

kelliwelli

Chapter 3

I have been in a limo before but this felt different. The driver was at the door to let us car you could tell he was a true professional; he offered his hand as we stepped off the curb. He was all "yes mame, no mame". I introduced myself and he was very courteous. His name is Kevin and he told me he will be my driver from now on.

"What driver? For what?" I asked Linda.

"Well Bella I guess because you work for a movie studio they are going to provide a driver.

"What's next security? This is totally not necessary; remind me to talk to Frank about it." I immediately added this question to my list. Linda rolled her eyes at me.

"Kevin, where is Frank?" I asked through the phone/intercom thingy.

"Miss Swan he has his own driver. So I will take you to his house and will take you back to your hotel later."

"Kevin are you required to call me Miss Bella? Because if you won't get into trouble can you just drop the Miss? I really won't be offended." I asked him.

"Yes mame, I may call you Bella. But not until you asked me to." He said.

"Awesome Kevin, because I am not royalty or anything special. I am just a 23 yr old girl from Texas. May I ask you some questions?" Linda was just shaking her head at me.

"Are you married?"

"Yes mame, and we are expecting twins in February."

"Oh that is so sweet. And your married I assume?"

"Yes we have been married for 8 years. She is the chef for the studio; you will meet her."

"That will be great; I enjoy cooking myself. Maybe I can steal some of her secrets." I said as I laughed.

I noticed we entered a gated community. Uh oh I thought; I am going to feel so out of place. "Oh Linda…I am suddenly really nervous. Don't let me make a fool of myself."

"Bella, you will be fine. Just relax; they are very excited to have you." Kevin said.

"Thanks Kevin, I am just a little overwhelmed at this whole thing so far." My voice sounded shaky.

"These are ordinary people Bella, just be you." He was really nice I thought to myself.

"Kevin you don't understand, she is totally gaga over Edward Cullen." Linda said. They both laughed and I am sure I blushed.

"Well Bella let me put your mind at ease. Mr. Cullen is one of the nicest and polite gentlemen you will ever be around. My wife is crazy for him as well. Believe me Bella; don't treat any of the like movie stars. Okay?" He said.

"Thanks Kevin, did you know my brother is Jasper?"

"No way, Jasper is quite the prankster. He and Edward are always trying to out do each other. Jasper is a great guy." Kevin said.

"Are we almost there?"

"Yes actually the house is right around the corner." He said. All of a sudden this huge mansion came into view. Perfectly lit and landscaped.

"Oh my lanta…I don't belong here." We stopped and Kevin came around to open the door. Nope, I 'm not getting out. Kevin stood there waiting. Finally, he walked around the door and leaned down to me.

"Bella, give me your hand. You will be fine, I promise. Let me call my wife and she can walk in with you." My heart is pounding inside of my chest.

~~()~~

"Hi honey, what do we have here? I noticed a very beautiful red head lean down to me? She asked.

"Renee this is our new medic, and she is a little star-struck."

"Oh sweetheart, you will be fine. I understand Jasper is your brother?" I nodded yes, "Well let me take you to him, he is out back by the pool."

"She is a freak over Edward, too." Kevin said.

"Oh is that all? He isn't here yet Bella, but he is a good guy. Not arrogant or snooty at all." She said and held her hand out to me.

I like these people.

"Thank you guys. I am just really nervous." I said.

"Why don't you come to the kitchen with me; and freshen up. Then I will show you where your brother is. Okay?"

"Bella is there anything you need from your luggage before I take it to your hotel?"

"No, I have some things in my purse. Guys am I dressed okay?" I looked down at my eyelet blouse and capris. I thought I looked nice but now I am not so sure.

"Sorry Renee, this is my lawyer and friend, Linda Stewart."

"Nice to meet you, is she always this nervous?" They all looked at me.

"No but when it comes to tall, slender and gorgeous vampires she losses all of her confidence."

"Come on ladies…by honey." Renee said. "Kevin come to the kitchen when you get back and I will have your dinner ready for you." They smiled at each other and looked so sweet. I want that someday.

We walked around a beautiful stoned pathway around to the backdoor to the kitchen. My eyes grew big as plates when I saw this kitchen. "I want this kitchen." I said.

"Yes it is wonderful, everything is top-notch. Come see the stove, if you cook you will want one of these."

"Oh my…a custom built Viking. Yep, I want to live here."

"Well you will have to ask my wife first." We turned and saw Frank walk in the kitchen with a woman I assume to be his wife. Frank said as they walked over to us.

"Hello Bella welcome to our home." She said.

"Bella I want you to meet my wife, Christine."  
>"Very nice to meet you Christine, your house is wonderful."<p>

After all of the introductions were made Frank led us out through these tall and elegant French doors to the pool area.

"Bella!" I heard just as I am picked up and hugged.

"Hi brother, how are you?"

"Isn't she wonderful Frank?"

"Yes Jasper I think she will be perfect for you bunch of whiners."

"Hey I resemble that remark." He said.

"Jasper why don't you introduce your sister to the others while Linda and I go discuss business stuff."

"Sure that will be awesome." Jasper grabbed my hand and led me away.

"Jasper, I need a drink…I am too nervous..." We walked over to the bar I ordered my favorite, Crown, Cherry Coke with a couple cherries." Awww…after the first drink, I was already feeling better.

"Wow is that Emmett? He is bigger than he looks on the screen."

"Come on let's start with him."

"Hey dude, who is this beautiful woman you have here?" Emmett said.

"Dude this isn't a beautiful woman, this is my sister." I rolled my eyes and turned all shades of red.

"Sorry dude but your sis here is hot." He said.

"Hello I am Emmett Lutz, nice to meet you."

"I'm Bella, jerk-offs sister." I stuck my hand out for him to shake, but instead he chose a huge bear hug.

"Fuck that Bella, we are family. And in my family we all hug. Welcome to our little family. Jazz here has been bragging about you and especially you're cooking. He said you make the best Mexican food ever."

"Jasper, why do you do this?" I slugged my brother in the arm.

"Come on let me introduce you to the rest of the family."

"Rosalie, come meet Jasper's sister."

"Oh our medical person, awesome. Hello I am Rosalie Hale we have heard some great things about you."

"Nice to meet you Rosa…" She stopped me. "Please call me Rose. Did goofus here give you one of his Emmett hugs?" I giggled and nodded my head.

"What do we have here? Or shall I say who do we have here?" I turned to see a beautiful man standing before me.

"Oh your Dr…..uh"

"Well I'm not a doctor but I play one on TV. Hi I am Peter."

"Of course, sorry how embarrassing." I said as I introduced myself.

"Now Bella, if you see something that Dr. Chadwick is doing wrong speak up." He said as he looked at me.

"I will." I said as I looked over at my soon to be dead brother.

"Enjoy yourself tonight sweetheart, it's nice to have you here with us. And I hear you are quite the cook." I just smiled at him.

"Jazzy…is she here?" I heard this beautiful happy voice behind me and turned around to arms hugging me.

"Bella…I am so glad you are here. Your brother has missed you so much."

"I am Alice and you will be my new best friend."

"It's great to meet you finally, Alice."

"This place is beyond beautiful." I said as I turned to take it all in. You could hear in the distance kids laughing and playing.

"Who's children?" I asked Alice.

"Oh Peter's little girls, Donna and Debbie. And I believe Frank's nephews are here too. Those two will run you ragged, they have an endless amount of energy."

I walked over to the edge of the pool and walked around it. I want a place like this someday. But first I need a husband. This house requires you to have a family.

I could hear the boys laughing and screaming they were going to get somebody. They sound happy. Jasper and Alice went to refill our drinks. So I was just standing there taking in my surroundings. When all of a sudden I heard running footsteps. The boys were chasing a man in a ball cap.

Oh crap I thought to myself…I am going in the water. I braced myself knowing there was no way in hell I could get out of the way fast enough.

"Edward we are going to get you." The boys were screaming.

I felt a body slam into me, and arms go around me. I looked up and holy shit…those are the most beautiful blue/green eyes. The electricity between us was so warm.

"Are you alright?" He said. Then the boys came at us full run and into the water we went. He tightened his arms around me as we flew into the water.

"I am so sorry." He said as he held me to his body.

"Ya, I'm fine." I said as I brushed my hair out of my face. As soon as I did…oh crap. It's him. His hat was gone and his beautiful hair was within my fingers reach.

"Did you get hurt? Those two try to get me in this pool every time I am here." He said. I tried to put my feet down but the water was over my head.

"Here let me get us to shallow water." He said as he tightened his grip on me.

"Here we go. Is this still too deep?" He asked. We both looked at each other and started laughing. I meet the man of my dreams, and I am drenched, makeup probably running down my face. And I am sure I look like a contestant in a wet t-shirt contest. Oh shit!

He held on to my hand and led us to the stairs. He turned to look at me. Did he just blush? He took off his button down shirt and held up in front of me.

Oh fuck, Bella nipples I am sure are at attention.

"Thank you." I quickly covered myself up with his shirt. HIS FUCKING SHIRT. Would he notice if I sniffed it.

"Your welcome, I'm Edward Cullen and you are?" Duh, of course you're Edward Cullen. I can't talk….calm down Bella.

"Bella! Are you okay?" I turned to see Jasper and Alice walking up to me.

"Edward, what in the hell..." Jasper said as he looked at us both.

"Jazz, it wasn't his fault. As usual wrong place/wrong time Bella strikes again."

"You're Bella?" Mr. Aqua eyes said as he smiled down at me.

"Yes." I said as I blushed.

"Well it is so nice to meet you, Jazz is a very proud brother. He talks about you a lot. Doesn't he Alice?"

I started shaking and getting goosebumps. "Oh Bella, I'm sorry…you're cold. Come on over here to the fire pit." Edward said as he grabbed hold of my hand. Wow, he is nice. I can't believe I have held his hand, had his arms around me holding me to him, and Edward Cullen has seen my nipples.

"So Bella, I hear you are in charge of our health and injuries. I am looking forward to being sick." He said as he smiled that beautiful Edward smile.

"Well I'm your girl for your next virus." I said. "That didn't sound very good, I 'm sorry. I have word-vomit around new people."

"It's okay Bella. Are you warming up? Would you like some coffee or something?" WTF?

"Oh I'm okay…don't go to any trouble." I said.

"Sweetheart, it is no big deal. How about I see if Renee can fix us some hot chocolate, would you like that?" He said as he brushed my bangs out of my eyes.

"I think you probably look beautiful in blue, but you look a little blue around your lips. I would feel better if we could get them back to a beautiful pink color. Okay, so stay here."

"Thank you that would be nice."

"Holy crap Edward Cullen…just touched me again." I said to myself.

"He certainly did." I turned to see Alice grinning cheek to cheek.

"Oh Hi Alice, where is my brother."

"He went inside to check on something." Okay weird that sounded suspicious hopefully he didn't go in there to harass Edward, I mean he's just being nice, right?


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you are enjoying this story, still not sure where it will take us. Don't you love Edward? How many of us could care less if we were dragged into a pool with his arms around us? Not this girl…me first! Anyway, I am still very new to this writing thing. And of course, none of the characters or anything to do with the "Twilight Saga" belongs to me but my heart.

Kelliwelli

Chapter 4

"Well little missy, I think our boy Edward has taken a liking to you?" Alice said. My brain went into a flurry of thoughts (OCD brain), 1. Could he like me? 2. He is just being polite. 3. Oh my God he is H-O-T! Bella?" I heard a voice call out to me. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Uh what?" I said as I looked up and found the most perfect man looking down at me. His brow was furrowed and you could see veins that formed a "V" in the middle of his forehead.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" He said again as he kneeled down in front of me. He placed 2 mugs of what I was assuming were hot chocolates. I felt two hands cradle my cheeks. Okay Bella…wake up. Get out of your dreamland, before they think you are Looney tunes.

"Oh sorry, I'm fine. Just caught in a daydream." I said. I could feel his thumbs stroke my cheeks. I finally directed my attention to him.

"Sorry Edward…I, uh…" I was at a loss for words. "Did you bring us hot chocolate?" I said desperately trying to change the subject. "Oh yes Bella I did, but let's get you inside before you freeze to death. Okay?" He said as he smiled and stood up extending his hand to help me. I noticed his undershirt was still soaked and clung to him beautifully. This man was perfect. He isn't bulky or lumpy. His chest was chiseled to perfection. The Gods must love this man. I heard him snicker.

"Come on my little daydreamer, let's go inside." I blushed and followed him into the house. Because as long as this man held my hand he could lead me anywhere. Isn't there a song like that? "I will follow him…follow him wherever he may go…There isn't an ocean to…"

"Bella, you are worrying me. Did you bump your head?" He said as he again brushed my bangs out of my eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry Edward. This…" I pointed all around me. "Is a little intimidating surrounded by all of you movie stars."

"Bella that is silly, you have nothing to be intimidated by; have I scared you at all." He said as he made me melt into a puddle of goo.

"No…I have something to tell you; and it's really embarrassing." He looked at me with his brow all _scrunchy_. I put my fingers to his forehead to smooth out the worried look. I swear he sighed when I touched him.

"Oh no never mind I can't tell you; you will run away screaming. It is no big deal." I said hoping he would let it lie.

Of course not.

"Bella, whatever it is I promise I will not run away screaming. Whatever it is, I am sure it isn't a big deal. So tell me." He said as he placed his very sexy hand over mine that was in my lap. You are not making this any easier Edward, I thought to myself.

"Okay…but please know this is not the reason I am here." He nodded and smiled at me.

"I…I…this is so embarrassing. Edward I am a huge fan of yours." I covered my now blood-red face with my hands, no make that my trembling hands.

I heard him snicker. "Love, is that it?" He said with a huge smile. I nodded my covered face and said, "Yes".

I felt his hands try to pull my hands off my face. "Bella…look at me." I said "No."

"Please." I let him bring my hands down from my face. I sighed.

"That is okay…actually I was quite anxious to meet you. Your brother is very proud of you. We had a little Bella dissertation read to us; and it was complete with pictures." Cue the blood to my face.

"What the…" I said as I started to stand up…but he put a hold on me to stay seated.

"I'm kidding Bella; but he did show us pictures of you. And warned us that if any of us "fuckers" messed with you he would kill us."

"Are you kidding me?" This time I did stand. Scanning the crowd looking for my "soon-to-be-bruised-brother". I found him and he made eye contact with me and waved. I pointed at him to "come here" as I mouthed "NOW". He lowered his head and reached for Alice's hand. I kept watch on him as they walked towards us.

"Do you mind telling me what you told everybody about me? Why would you do that to me?" I said as I poked my finger into his chest.

"Well you are my little sister…and I didn't want anybody to mess with you…so I wanted to make them realize I wouldn't allow any…" I stopped him right there.

"You have done this my entire life; if you haven't noticed I am a grown up woman…with grown woman breasts (kind of) and a grown woman's brain. Haven't I always been able to take care of myself?" I stood waiting for an answer. I wasn't really pissed I just wanted him to think little sister was. I felt Edward stand behind me, he placed his hands on my shoulders as if to try and calm me.

"Bella, this is my fault I shouldn't have told you anything; it's obvious he loves you and just wanted to protect you from the likes of us."

"Edward maybe I don't want to be protected from the likes of…you." I said as I raised an eyebrow suggestively. I felt him step even closer to me.

"Sorry sister, I was excited for you to be joining us; and then I showed them pictures of you. The guys all whistled and _woo-hoo'd_ and of course yours truly here (pointing at Edward) made a comment of how beautiful you are; and jealous protective brother swooped in as always. I am sorry." He said.

"That's ridiculous; you know I haven't brought out that kind of response to men. Don't make fun of me or I will go back home to Texas."

"Bella, he is telling the truth. You are an extraordinary beautiful woman. We're guys of course we responded to your picture. Why would you think this of yourself?"

I turned to look at Edward and he was looking at me nodding his head yes.

"Um…I never had anybody respond to me like that before." I said as I looked into his eyes.

"Well then those Texas boys are foolish and blind…because you are very beautiful. Don't be too hard on him. I have sisters so I know how it is." He said looking at Jasper then back to me.

"Okay…well thank you." I said quietly.

"Bella…can you come in here for a minute?" We all turned to look at Linda.

"Sure, excuse me. Wish me luck." I said. I felt a kiss placed on the back of my head. I turned to a smiling Edward. I am so fucking turned on right now; am I a crazy fan-girl or is there possibly something going on between us? I disregarded that thought. There is no way he could be interested in me.

Before going into the house, I turned to find Edward staring at me. I guess he noticed that I stopped and his eyes immediately rose to meet mine. "Sorry." He mouthed at me. I smiled at him and walked in the house.

(*)

EPOV

"What the fuck Edward?" Jasper said to me as he stared at me.

"What?" I said. Knowing full well, he caught me staring at his sister's ass. Her very beautiful and curvy ass.

"Are you staring at my sister's ass?" Uh oh big brother is back.

"Yea you did, do you have a problem with me staring at your very beautiful, smart and funny as hell sister?" I stared right back at him challenging him.

"Well ya…I mean she…she hasn't had many…" Alice stopped him. As I looked curiously at him. "That is Bella's story to tell, not yours. So let it go." She said with a little bit of vinegar in her tone.

"Ok your right. But Edward if you hurt her I swear to God the most "Beautiful man in the world" award will go to someone else next year, got it?" I laughed at him. That was an embarrassing award…please give it to somebody else. I really hated that kind of attention.

"Jasper honestly man; I have never felt this kind of connection with a woman before in my life. I wouldn't dream of hurting her. I promise." I said as I stuck out my fist for our traditional fist bump. He returned the bump and smiled.

((*))

Here is a list of characters:

Actor name - movie character name

Edward Cullen-Edward Carson (**Edward could only be named Edward)

Tanya Gordon-Victoria Denali

Jasper Swan- Jackson Whitlock

Alice- Amy Carson Whitlock

Peter Fachinelli- Dr. Carlisle Carson

Rosalie Hale – Rosalyn Reed Carson

Emmett Lutz – Kellen Carson

Others to be announced later

**regular people

Bella Swan

Linda Stuart

Kevin

Renee (Kevin's wife and chef)

Frank Summit

Christine (Frank's wife)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Bella, Frank and I have discussed everything regarding your hiring and fees. I really think you would do well here. What do you think?" Linda said.

Hell yes I want it…I just left the side of Edward…fucking…Cullen. Oh, forgive my language I said to myself.

"Uh I think I would like to work for you Frank. I just need to secure living quarters that will suit my needs." I said.

"Well Linda was telling me of your "needs" and I just happen to have a house on the lake not too far from here. It has five bedrooms each with their own bath and plenty of room to do whatever. My kids and family aren't really "camping" people so tomorrow we can go see it if you like?"

I sat there and kept waiting for me to wake up from this dream.

"Frank are you sure? It sounds perfect because honestly I am not really a stay in a trailer or hotel room type of person either. Just take the rent and utilities out of my check. I am sure it will be a great place to stay." I said.

"Great, I will have Kevin take you guys back to the hotel shall I come for you around 11am and we can go see the house and I will take everybody out to lunch. How does that sound?"  
>"Who is everybody?" I asked.<p>

"I thought you would like sometime with the cast. Linda tells me you are a top-notch PA and would like to get to know her "future" patients." I gave Linda "the look".

"Oh stop it Bella, you know you have to do your medical thing…I am sure you are already planning out some type of medical form to fill out on them. Am I right?" She said smugly.

"Yes you are correct." I said meekly.

"Frank I do want to see what kind of medical equipment will be available to me on set or location, sorry not sure of the movie lingo. Will I be there while you are filming each scene?"

"Bella I know that having you there with us will make all of us feel better. We do some pretty crazy stunts, and unfortunately, Edward and your brother are quite the practical jokers. Therefore, some minor injuries have occurred. It will be great having a medical person there to keep them from killing each other." He said as he laughed. But I could tell he was serious.

"Yes we can't have your show-dogs getting injured; I guess they don't realize that they aren't really vampires, huh?"

"No I say they really get into their characters once make-up is on. Edward is the most impressive when it comes to slipping into character. You will be amazed how easy it is to go from the British accent to Edward accent. Not sure how he does it."

I nodded my head while the image of "Edwards" danced in my head. The hours have taken their toll on me. I yawned and then shivered. I forgot I still had wet clothes on.

"I'm sorry I guess I am really tired. Do you mind if I go on to the hotel, tomorrow sounds like a busy day." I asked and yawned again.

"Of course Bella. Let me see if Kevin can take a few of you on to the hotel. You people are all staying on the same floor at the hotel. I will call when I leave the house in the morning Bella." He stood up and extended his hand to me.

"It will be a pleasure to work with you Bella. Thank you for joining our little family of misfits." He said.

"I can't tell you how excited I am; you may regret this but I hope not." I said.

"Oh and Bella, I haven't forgot about your talent for picking out details. I look forward to your opinion."

I walked outside to say goodnight to Jasper and the rest.

"So who all is ready to go back to the hotel, Bella is headed back now. Seems this Texas girl has passed her bedtime and is in need of her beauty sleep." Frank said as he turned to me and smiled. I am sure I turned 12 shades of red as another yawn slipped out.

"Ya I think I could head back too." Edward said as he looked at me and smiled.

"Me too." Jasper said as he pulled Alice to his side.

It ended up that me, Linda, Edward, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie all piled into the limo. I was the last in and all the seats were taken so I looked around.

"Uh where do you guys think I am going to sit?"

"Come here Bella we are both damp still, so no harm no foul." Edward opened his arms for me to sit on his lap. He smiled and blushed at me.

"Are you sure? I might be heavy…" I said.

"Bella what do you weigh, 90-95 pounds soaking wet? Come here love I think I can handle it." Edward said in that beautiful accent that he has.

I gulped and thought to myself…I am going to die. The girls back home are not going to believe that I am fixing to sit on Edward Cullen.

"Okay if you are sure, don't come crying to me tomorrow when your legs are crampy." He laughed and pulled me into his lap.

Once we were all seated Kevin shut the door and off we were to the hotel. Sitting in Edward's lap was amazing. I think that exhaustion finally took over and I laid my head on his shoulder not even thinking what I was doing. His arms tucked me into him. I felt Edward kiss my forehead. I really must have died and gone to Edward-heaven.

Soon we had arrived at the hotel. "Bella." I heard Edward whisper. "Huh." I said. "We are here can you walk?"

"Oh ya, I'm sorry I guess I am more tired than I thought. I am terribly..." I started to say as he placed his index finger over my lips to hush me.

"Shhh…Bella, I really didn't mind. Snuggling with a beautiful sleeping woman is my kind of evening." He said.

"Here let me help you." He stepped out of the door that Kevin held open and assisted my tired ass out of the limo.

"Goodnight Kevin, I guess I will see you in the morning." I said.

"Goodnight Miss Bella, it will be a pleasure driving you while you are here." He said.

"Thanks." I started to walk away and stumbled over my own two feet. I felt arms catch me before I fell all the way.

"Whoa Bella, I think you are still sleepy." Edward said as he picked me up bridal style. I let out a scream. "I got you Bella. We need our "doc" healthy and not on crutches." He said.

"Kevin, what room is Bella in?"

"She is in 1404; here is her key. So you are taking her up then?" Kevin asked.

"Sure, we are all on the same floor. Where are her things?"

I just watched their conversation as if they forgot I was actually in their presence. Kevin handed me the card to the room.

"Edward this really isn't necessary, I am awake now." I said as I looked into the eyes of the most handsome man on the planet.  
>"What if I want to carry you up?" He said as he winked.<p>

"Okay then get me to bed." That was out of my mouth before I knew it. He looked at me with raised eyebrows and laughed.

"I won't even touch that Bella." He said.

"Uhhh….you know what I mean." I ducked my head in embarrassment. He laughed at me.

As we walked through the lobby, people turned and stared. I am so thankful that it is late enough where the "fan girls" of Edwards aren't stalking him. How rude are people like that? I may have hoarded pictures of him but I would never interfere in his personal life or time. There really should be a law regarding those greedy photographers and fans.

Some people cheered. Do they think he was really taking me to bed? Oh my goodness…

"Really Edward you can put me down, I am fine." I said as the elevator doors closed. He slipped a card into a slot and pushed floor 14. I looked at him curiously.

"We are on the top floor Bella, it's secured so when you come back here; just slip it in the slot and that unlocks the number of the floor, okay?" I nodded. Oh shit, I thought to myself. I get to live as if I am one of them.

Soon the doors opened up to this beautiful marbled entryway.

"Wow, this is beautiful. Where is my room?" I asked. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the elevator. "Your room is next to mine. Isn't that convenient?" He said stopping in front of what I assumed was my room.

"Uh yes it is." I have no idea why I said that. Why is it convenient?

"Bella, will you have breakfast with me in the morning?" He asked. Where did this shy person come from?

"Are you sure? I..I..(why am I stuttering), uh ya, I guess." I said.

"Bella, you don't have to if you don't want to." He said with a disappointed tone in his voice.

"Oh sorry Edward, of course I would thank you for asking. Where do I meet you?"

"Give me your cell number and I will call you when it's ready." I exchanged numbers with him. (Holy cow, I have Edward Cullen in my contact list.

"Okay, so we will eat where exactly?" Still not sure where he was leading me.

"In my room, I will have it delivered. Any requests?" He asked.

I thought to myself. Well if I get up and run my 3 miles, I could afford to splurge on some calories.

"I would really love some blueberry pancakes and coffee." I said as I rubbed my stomach, did I eat tonight, I don't remember.

"Are you hungry Bella?" He asked.

"You know, I don't remember eating tonight. But it's really late, and I have to get up and run before I eat those blueberry pancakes."

"Here come look in your room let's see if we can feed this Texas girl." He said as he took the keycard from my hand and led me into my room. Of course, I followed him in my room. And yes I stole a look at those low rising jeans; and yes of course I looked at the elastic band of his what I assumed were boxer briefs. Yummy!

"Wow, this is nice." I said to myself.

"Ya it's nice here but hotel living isn't really for me. But it's part of the job." He said as he walked over to a table.

"Bella there is some fruit, would you like that?"

Another embarrassing yawn took over. "I am so sorry Edward; I didn't realize how tired I am. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night."

"Ya I should let you go and get your rest. Please don't hesitate to call if you need anything." He said as he walked over to me and handed me an orange.

"Goodnight Bella, sleep well." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Edward and you too, thank you for everything. I had fun." I said. He stepped back away from me and sort of bowed. Oh good lord, this man is perfect. I smiled at him and waved as he turned to leave. Oh the butt again. He is going to catch me staring at him I just know it.

"See you in the morning "my Bella"." He said as he closed the door.

I turned to walk to the shower. Then stopped in my tracks. "My Bella" I said aloud. He is just being nice stupid "fan girl" Edward Cullen does not date stupid, nurses from Texas. Let alone girls like me. He needs to date girls that are beautiful like Tanya. Beautiful man deserves beautiful woman. I wonder if they are hooked up. Where was she tonight I thought to myself?

After my shower I put on a t-shirt and walked over to my bedroom, Linda I guess was already asleep in her room. Yes, this suite had two separate bedrooms. I could live this lifestyle. I know I can afford to do it but I really want a house and a yard with kids and a husband that looked like Edward Cullen. I climbed into my bed; plugged in my phone to charge. I closed my eyes and the most beautiful piano music came through the walls. I got up and walked out into the living area; a TV or radio must be on.

"Huh, nothing out here is on." So I walked to my bedroom. The melody was beautiful. I recognized it; the piece was one I had to dance to when my mom had me in cotillion. I slid down into the bed and pulled the covers up. I listened for a while and I guess sleep took over.

"What the crap is that vibrating sound?" I thought to myself. Oh earth to Bella, wake-up…it is your phone sleeping beauty.

"Hello."

"Good morning beautiful" Edward said in his beautiful accent.

"Oh…good morning, I'm sorry I didn't hear the phone."

"Were you sleeping, oh Bella I am so sorry. Go back to sleep; call me when you are ready for your blueberry pancakes. Did you not sleep well last night?" He asked. Why does he care? I thought to myself.

"I did, but it took a while. Somebody was playing the piano…it was so beautiful I didn't want to miss it. I don't know if it was real or if somebody was listening to a recording. I cannot place the song. I racked my brain for a while, and then I guess the music lulled me to sleep. It really was beautiful. I was always jealous of those that could play like that."

"Uh…Bella again I apologize. I just wasn't ready to sleep so I thought if I played for a while it would relax me enough to sleep."

Silence….

"Bella? Are you there or did you fall asleep on me?" How I wish…I thought to myself.

"Uh…no I didn't fall asleep on you." I giggled.

"Ya that didn't come out very gentlemanly, did it? But yes that was me playing again so sorry for the noise." Really? He is apologizing…for the noise.

"Edward Cullen…that song was…" He interrupted me.

"It's _Claire de Lune_." He said answering the question that bugged me all night.

"That's it…thank you. And really, you are apologizing? You're playing was beautiful. I should be thanking you. I really felt keyed up and you relaxed me." Again with the dirty images in my head.

Bad Bella, Bad Bella…he is totally out of your reach. Besides, doesn't "Tanya" act as his girlfriend?

"Well I can play for you later if you want."

"Wow, I would be honored to listen to you play. Why are all of you people so damn talented? Ya'll could have shared the talent. It is not fair that you people are beautiful to look at; you act…now you can play the piano as well. I guess next you will tell me you can dance and sing."

Silence….

"Really? I am feeling so inadequate right now. Because my brother is talented as well." I said.

"Bella, get dressed and come on over for breakfast I would love to learn about Bella and I am sure she has talents that none of us have."

"Okay one more question. Do you speak any foreign languages?" I asked. Please say no so I do not feel like such a hillbilly from the south.

"_Buena mattina, la mia Bella_." He spouted off beautifully.

"No way Edward, was that Italian? I am going back to Texas after breakfast." I said with a sigh.

"Please don't, and yes that was Italian. Would you like it in Portuguese?" He asked.

"Yep back to Texas, you are truly disgusting and I am not worthy to be in the same room as you."

"On the contrary, it is I that am out classed by you. This is my job to know different languages before I acting I only knew the "Queen's English" as you American's call it. I am just a regular bloke that has to study a lot for his job."

"So Bella please say you will have breakfast with me. I promise not to show off anymore."

"Is that what you were doing? Showing off?" I asked.

"Well….yes. I wanted to impress you."

"Why Edward?" I asked. Not sure, I wanted to hear the answer.

"I like you. And I am hoping we get a chance to get to know each other. Unless you don't want to mix business with pleas….I mean friendship or whatever." Interesting I thought. Was he going to say pleasure? No Bella don't read into what he said, he is just being nice to Jasper's little sister. I bet he told him to be nice to me since I had this huge crush on him.

"Okay, let me get ready and I will be there in, let's say 20 minutes or so. But let me warn you, my makeup is not coming on this early so beware. Just have coffee ready, okay?"

"I am sure you don't need makeup and yes the coffee will be waiting for you."

"Okay thanks."

"Bye my Bella."

~:~


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember I own nothing of the following characters.

Chapter 6

Linda left the next day after I signed the contract to fly home to go home and send my clothes and personal items back to me here in my new "temporary" home. She is a great friend and I will miss her but I am not her only client so she isn't staying. But she promises me that she will be back the very day that I say I need her. She has my "lists" of things that I wanted to be sent back to me. I am not looking forward to being so dependent on a driver; I want my own car. I just might have to buy one while I am here. The house I will be living in for a while is beyond beautiful. It has five rooms plus the master bedroom each having its own bathroom. I am planning to spend a lot of time in the master bathroom. I wonder if some of the cast (and hopefully my new friends) would like to stay over sometime. Hotel living sounds fun for a while but I think I would get tired of it. It seems peaceful and wonderful out here by the lake. I could live here; wonder if Frank would sell it to me. He said his family wasn't fond of it. In addition, the kitchen is so modern but homey. I hope I can cook for my new friends. The swimming pool is beautiful and the Jacuzzi looks promising for all kinds of activities. Oh, you wish Bella!

I hear my phone ringing in the kitchen and I hurry to catch whoever it is before I miss their call. No fucking way…

"Hello." I said.

"Bella. Did you get moved in all right? I miss my next door neighbor." Edward said. Is he flirting with me?

"Well I will miss my neighbor's piano serenade at night. What are you guys doing tonight?" I asked.

"We have to meet with productions and wardrobe." He said coldly.

"You don't sound very excited." I said.

"No it is boring and repetitive. Two of the things I hate in the whole world. I prefer fun and stimulating… (Silence), Uh Bella I didn't mean that how that sounded." He said. I bet his beautiful face has a warm glow. I wish I were there to see it.

"How long will the meeting last? This is all so new to me." Beep-beep

"Hold on Edward, looks like Jasper is on the other line."

"Hello brother, what's up?"

"Hey sis, what-cha doing?"

"Actually I am on the other line with Edward. Why?"

"Well he probably told you that we have production meetings tonight. So, I was wondering if we could come out there to you, I could order pizza. The company will meet us out there, are you up to some company?"

"Sure! (That was probably a little too excited) What time?" I asked seriously.

"I will call you back; you aren't going to go all "fan girl" having us "movie stars" in your house are you?"

"Whatever my silly brother. I will make dessert; I am dying to use this kitchen." I said.

"Okay bye."

WTF?

Click-over…

"Edward sounds like your meetings are going to be out here at the house."

"What! You are kidding, not very nice to tease me Bella."

"No really, that was my brother. Apparently, he isn't looking forward to boring either. Do you like pizza because that is what they are bringing for supper?"

"That's fine, except that means I will have to work-out a little extra." He laughed.

"Okay…well I better go then I am making you dessert. Any request? I make a mean Texas chocolate cake. How does that sound?"

"My mouth is watering. Being around you will make this night bearable. Are you sure Bella, I mean you will be bored beyond tears."

"No I will be fine, I need to get a medical history on you guys anyway. So we will be killing two birds with one stone."

"Bella thank you for saving us tonight. I look forward to spending some time with you. Okay have to go get ready. I haven't shaved in two days; they probably want me cleaned up for tonight."

"Oh you have to shave? I mean oh yea; they probably do want you guys…well I have no idea what they want. See you later before I stick my foot in my mouth. Bye Edward."  
>"Bye my Bella." Click<p>

Could I be more stupid? It's a shame he can't walk around with a scruffy jaw all of the time. Man talk about jaw-porn! I wonder who all is coming. I think I had better get to baking. Damn…I bet that _Tanya_ person will be here. That is the type of woman that needs to be on his arm. Not a ridiculous virginal girl from Texas. He needs a beautiful experienced woman; and I would imagine they have been intimate. I hate her already. Like I even had a chance with him. He is just being nice to the new girl. I mean he did try to drown me. Right?

Wow, I want this kitchen. Black shiny marble countertops, Glossy white cabinets, Silver appliances, Glossy Red Kitchen-aid professional mixer. Did they take a sneak peek into my dreamland kitchen?

Two pies, one Texas Chocolate cake later I was ready for guests. I still have 3 hours until they arrive. I had better make some "Russian-Rock" cookies; this does not look like enough. I thought to myself.

Knock-Knock

"Hi Kevin, come in. What's up?"

"Well…um your brother's girlfriend told me to come get you and bring you to town. Now before you ask me, you have to realize that Alice does not take NO for an answer. So would you be a good girl, and come with me? She is very convincing."

I stared up at him…"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Ms. Swan, I am to take you to town. She told me not to give you any clues. So will you please come with me?"

"Okay, doesn't sound like either of us have a choice, let me grab my purse."

"Wait…" He said as he walked over to retrieve a paper towel. Then he wiped my forehead and cheek…"Flour."

"Oh my gosh, I bet I am covered in flour. Let me go change."

"No! She said to gather you as you are." He opened the door for me.

I grabbed my purse and off we went.

Once in town he pulled over to a fancy looking business but I didn't recognize the name.

I stepped out of the car. "Thanks Kevin, I guess."

"I will be here if you need me." He said as he leaned against the car.

"Okay thanks."

"Bellllaaaaa!" I turned to the voice as she came bouncing out of the building.

How much coffee does this woman consume in one day; hell to that as I looked at my watch…in one morning is more like the case right now.

"Hey Alice, what is going on?" I said as she dragged me into this store.

"What do you think?" She said as she presented her arms like Vanna.

"What?" I asked am I missing something.

"This is my studio silly girl…do you like it?" I took in my surroundings a little better. There were racks of beautiful gowns, dresses and clothes everywhere.

"Did you make all of this Alice?"

"Well I designed most it, and yes I did make a few of them myself. But I have a wonderful sewing department. So basically I draw it, make a pattern and hand it over to them." She said as if that was the easiest thing in the world.

"Oh Alice I'm sorry, my brother did say you were talented but I didn't know what he meant. Talented doesn't even cover it. I am so out of my league with you guys." I know my cheeks are flushed. I really wanted to get on a plane and get back to Texas.

"Bella, you really don't see yourself very well do you? You are beautiful, smart, funny…and I know we will be best friends. Your brother talks about you all of the time. He even went as far as threatening some of the guys they had better not come near you. They really believed him." Thanks, big brother…I really don't want to remain a virgin for the rest of my life. I thought to myself…but Edward talked to me. Stop it Bella…he is just a nice guy, making the new girl feel welcome.

"Okay Alice you got me here now what?" She pulled me towards the back of the room.

"First what are you wearing tonight; it's time to get Edward Cullen to start to fall in love with you. I am thinking that he probably already has." I just looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"Alice, a man like that does not want..." she stopped me.

"Bella a man like that does want someone like you. He can have any starlet he wants but I think his eyes are on you. I think you have taken Edward off the market. You will be one of the most hated women on this planet."

"Alice you are a freak. Have you seen him? He is the complete package. The perfect hair, those eyes that crooked smile and well that is just above his shoulders. We will not venture past that now. When he opens his mouth, the way he talks..." I just shook the idea of him liking me right out of my head. Wow, I think maybe I am falling for him. And not just in a fan sort of way. I get this feeling in my stomach just seeing his face; and then add that voice to it…

"So Bella once you are out of dreamland, go try these on." She said as she handed me a stack of clothes.

"Alice, where am I going to wear some of this, and how much exactly will all of this cost?" Money isn't an issue anymore; but I am not the type to go and blow money just because I can. Now that lake house is another story. I would like to have something like that.

I stepped out of the dressing room in skinny jeans and a white eyelet blouse. She was right there to have heels waiting for me to step into.

"I like this Alice, can I wear it tonight?" I actually looked somewhat pretty

"I turned to look at my butt in the mirror. "Wow, it's as if these were made to fit me and me only." I said as she smiled.

"You are going to knock him off his feet tonight."

"Alice this is a work night for them; I probably will hardly get to see him at all. Oh, that reminds me…I have to have a medical history on you tonight. I promise that anything you tell me will go to my grave, okay?"

After an hour of trying on beautiful clothes, Alice boxed it all up and we carried them out to the car where Kevin had the trunk already opened.

"Alice do you want to come on out to the house now? I would love the company. Do you have any of your things with you?"

"I do Bella that sounds great. Give me a second to grab my stuff."

I looked at Kevin and he just smiled.

"Okay I'm ready." She said as she carried out a "Coach" overnight bag and garment bag. She handed them to Kevin and he placed them in the trunk.

"Okay then…looks like someone was prepared." We both got in the car and off we went.

"Alice let me show you to one of the guest rooms, you can get ready in there." I led her to one of the rooms that I thought looked more feminine. "Okay I am going to the kitchen to finish the cookies I started before someone kidnapped me." I said as I walked out of the room.

I walked to my bedroom, and noticed Kevin had placed my new clothes on the bed for me. I hated the idea of someone waiting on me.

"Bella will there be anything else?" Kevin asked me. "Kevin you really do not have to be a butler to me. You have already done so much for me. I was hoping you and Renee could be my friends. Is that possible and you still keep your job. I don't need a servant." I said.

"Bella part of my job is to assist you anyway I can. And if that means carrying packages in for you then I will do it. And of course, we can be friends. My wife was very impressed by you. You are the first client that I really have even considered being friends with." He smiled as he said that.

"Why who else did you drive for?"

"Tanya! She did however want a servant, a pool boy and whatever else she thought she needed. I asked to be transferred away from her as soon as I could. The woman has let her "stardom" go to her head."

"Well I am a little scared in meeting with her. She is great on screen but she comes across during interviews as well…bitchy."

"In a word…that she is. Good thing Edward saw that quality right away. She tried to put her hooks into him from day one."

"I thought they were together, she is always touching him." I really wanted to claw her eyes out.

"No Bella, they aren't together. He shies away from her unless they are behind the camera. And as soon as the director yells, "Cut" he is off the set and into his trailer before you know it. They may have great screen presence but in real life, they are polar opposites. Trust me. He locks his trailer so she can't just walk in." That is good information to have. I cannot wait to do her medical interview.

"Well whatever Kevin…Mr. Cullen can have any woman on the planet. At least he chooses not to have her. That's a shame because on screen they look great together." Kevin said his goodbyes and left.

Alice walked in all ready for the evening.

"Bella did you make all of these desserts?" She asked.

"Yes. I like to cook, are you hungry?" The woman looks like she only eats celery.

"Actually I am do you have any sandwich stuff?"

"Do you like pimento cheese? Because I just made some and I could really eat a grilled cheese right now." I said as I walked over to the fridge and pulled out my supplies.

"You mean you made this from scratch?" Why is she so surprised I thought to myself.

"Except for making the cheese yes, all you do is put it in a bowl and stir. Anybody can do that Alice."

"Well everybody but me, I can sew and design but cook. I fail at that. Whoever marries me better know how to cook." She said as she watched me make our sandwiches. I shook my head and laughed.

After lunch, we cleaned up the dishes and decided to go sit out by the pool. I grabbed my medical charts and went to the table to assign each person a private folder. I number my charts. I have a system where no names are on the chart and only I know the number that I have assigned the cast and crew. There are at least 10 people I will interview tonight. I wonder how Edward is going to feel about this.

"Hey Alice, can I go ahead and interview you now. I really want to watch you do your wardrobe stuff, is that okay?"

"Sure, what do you want to know Doctor Bella?" She said.

"Now Alice, don't be calling me doctor. The real doc on set would probably take offense to that. I am just Bella, but don't piss me off because I do where all of the vital organs are." We both laughed.

"Okay…here we go."

Allergies? (none) Meds? (vitamins only), Medical history…and so on. When was your last period Alice? (A week ago.) Are you on any birthcontrol? (Nuvaring.) Any surgical history? (Tonsils when she was 7.) Social history: occasional alcohol, no smoking or drug usage. "Okay Alice is there anything you need me to know in case there is an emergency?" She paused…"Nope I'm good, my mom always wanted me to take something for my hyper-ness but I refused."

"Well good because we don't want anybody but bouncy Alice." We both giggled. "Okay if you need anything just let me know..."

I put her chart away. That's one down.

"I better go get ready. Will you listen for my phone?"

"Sure are you expecting a call?" She said as a huge smile crossed her face.

"Alice…no there isn't anybody that will be calling."

APOV:

Now is my chance…

I am going to text Jasper and Edward and tell them to bring stuff over to stay the night.

"Bring clothes to stay the night." – B

"What?"- E

"Alice said you guys will be here late and there is no use in driving back to the hotel. I have plenty of room." – B

"Okay, thanks. I look forward to it. - E

"Me too." – B

"Can you text Jasper and tell him as well? I have to go take my shower to get ready for you." – B

"sure, C U later." – E

"Bye." – B

Operation "Edward and Bella" is underway. Alice thought to herself. I had better erase these messages. This is going to be great.

EPOV:

"What?" I typed back. Surely, she doesn't mean. Oh okay I thought to myself…that makes sense. However, if she wanted me to stay the night with her in another sense I would have no problem with that either. Stand down Edward…she is worth the wait.

That little girl is going to be mine someday I said to myself. Jasper is right. She is worth protecting. I think I am falling for this beautiful brown-eyed girl and hard.

Hard….uh yea.

"Don't even go there." I said as I could feel a twitching in my pants. I am going to have to take this nice and slow…I want this girl forever. She is not a one-night stand or any other disgusting scenario. She is sweet and kind, and (stop it…I said as I looked down to the bulge). I shook my head and walked to the shower. I guess I had better take care of this now so maybe, just maybe "He" will behave the rest of the night.

"Note to self: Wear dark jeans and shirt untucked, just in case."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Pizza and an over-paid princess"

After getting ready, I walked down the stairs (carefully) in the heels Alice gave me. I have to admit I am truly nervous, I can handle a real life or death emergency but put me in a room with…Edward "freaking" Cullen and my heart rate increases, my palms are sweaty and I actually feel like my legs are shaking. Good grief I am a 'fan-girl".

I set out drink glasses arranged the dessert trays and made room for the pizza that was going to be delivered. About that time, I heard a knock and someone walk-in through the front door. "Bella." I heard my brother's voice from the front entryway.

"Hey Jackson dear brother, what have you gotten me into tonight. I am not movie royalty, I feel out of place. And none of them are here yet."

"Hey…you are standing beside an honest to goodness actor sweetheart." He said confidently. "You will be fine sister dear, everybody is going to fall in love with you…if they haven't already." He said as he waggled his eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes at him. Wait until Tanya meets me…I am going to have fun with her.

"Hey Jackson, has there been any change in your medical history that I need to add?" He said no as he went on the hunt for Alice. Okay two charts down. I started to walk to the living room and the doorbell rang.

"Oh Hello. Please come in." I said. Really Bella could you be anymore lame. I thought to myself.

"Good Evening Bella." Edward said as he grasped my hand and placed a sweet kiss on it. Awwww….

"How are you Edward? Would you like some…"

ding-dong…

"Must be the pizza guy. Jasper! " I yelled. Then hurried footsteps came tromping down the stairs. "I got it." He yelled. Just as I noticed Edward reach for his wallet. "Here let me pay." He said. "No I got this one Edward, you can buy next time." My brother said.

"Next time?" I thought to myself. The pizza guy handed over 20 boxes of delicious smelling goodness.

"Where do you want them Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Follow me guys." I said as I turned to lead them into the kitchen. I did my best Vanna White impression and presented them to the table.

"Wow Bella…you made all of this? I mean, wow…this afternoon?" Edward asked. "Ya, it's no big deal, I like to cook." I said.

"My mum is going to love you Bella." He said. No biggie Bella he is just being nice.

"Come on let me show you to your rooms." I asked the guys where their personal stuff was. "There are plenty so you won't have to bunk together."

They looked at each other and laughed. "What?" I said. I gave them both a strange look.

"That was not going to happen anyway Bella." My brother said as he winked at Edward. I stood there very confused. The then light went off. Duh.

"I don't know if I allow cohabitating in this house brother." I smiled at him trying to look authoritative. Edward laughed as he walked up behind me. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck.

"Which room is yours Bella?" He whispered into my ear.

I turned to look at him and was faced with that beautiful smile he has. He knows what he does to women. Edward probably gets whatever he wants just by smiling. Fucker!

"Is the room next to yours open?" He asked.

"Yes it is. Are you going to sneak into my bedroom Edward; and should I be scared?" I said and laughed.

"No Bella you should never fear me…we use to be neighbors remember?"

"Ah yes, seems like such a long time ago." He laughed as he walked away to his room.

"Okay ya'll get settled in and I will be in the kitchen. What time is everybody going to arrive?" ding-dong…

"Well that answers that question." I said as I turned to walk back downstairs. I noticed that several people have arrived and were mingling in the living room with one another. This could be fun I thought.

"Bella…there you are." Frank said as he gave me a one- shoulder hug. "We will try to be out of here as quick as possible." I probably frowned at that statement. "Frank this is not a problem; you may need me to remember details, right?" I said as I smiled at him. "Right" he said.

After most of the cast and crew arrived I arranged their charts to prepare for their medical interviews. I thought it would be best to do these in private after all I am nothing but respectful when it comes to personal privacy. I arranged everything in a study off the main living room. I admit that I am a little nervous about interviewing Edward.

"If I could have everybody's attention for just a second." Frank said over the noise that filled the house. He motioned for me to come stand beside him. I looked over at Alice for confidence. "Now some of you have met Bella but just in case you have not; she is our..uh, what do I call you?" Everybody laughed.

"Well just yell Bella it would be easier than yelling "Registered Physician's Assistant". You call I will come running." Just then, I heard Edward's voice.

"Bella, will you come with me." He said as he grinned and cocked an eyebrow at me. I just nodded and walked towards him. The boy has the gift of dazzle let me tell you. "What do you need Edward?" I asked as I looked up at him. Up at him, because he stands nearly a foot above me.

"I just wanted to say I was glad I got to meet you and am looking forward to getting to know you better, if you are agreeable to it. Plus I wanted to ask you out before any of the other guys beat me to it" He stood waiting for an answer. Okay brain start talking I said to myself.

"Uh…Bella did I cross a line because I don't…" I put my hand up to stop him. "Edward did you seriously just say you wanted to get to know me better?" I asked. "Yes I did but if you aren't interested." All of a sudden I burst out laughing, I had to place my hand on his chest to keep from falling over I was laughing so hard. "What is it Bella?"

"Edward I would love to go out with you but why me? I'm not asking for compliments it's just tha…" He chose that moment to lean down and place the sweetest soft kiss on my lips. I opened my eyes and looked up at him as he was smiling that smile that makes all women go weak in the knees.

"That is why my Bella, don't tell me you didn't feel the spark, energy or whatever you want to call it between us just then." His beautiful long fingers came up to caress my face. I felt my face instantly become hot and I am sure I turned beet red. "If that beautiful blush is any indication that you felt the same way as me then I believe we are on the same page with each other."

"So will you go out with me Bella?" Do not make him wait another second stupid Bella. "Yes Edward I would like to go out with you and I too would like to know you better." His thumbs starting brushing my cheeks.

"Good." He leaned down once more to kiss me just as I could hear his name being called. More like screamed!

"Where is he?" And in walked you know who. Then she had the nerve to break the bond he had on my face by standing right between us. She looked down at me as if I was a peasant that should bow at her feet. Who the hell does she think she is?

"Why Edward there you are, I've been looking for you. Alice needs you to be fitted for your wedding tux." She said it like it was a real fitting for a real wedding. I noticed she ran her manicured finger down his chest.

She turned to me and asked if I could go get her something to drink. I turned to see if she were talking to someone else. I pointed at myself. "Me?" I asked her. "Well yes, did I stutter? Isn't that what we pay you to do?" I am sure the look on my face resembled Medusa. "Keep staring at me bitch…see what you get." I said to myself.

"No…I am…" Then Edward walked around her and stood beside me as his arm went around my waist. She looked at his arm then looked at me as she put her hands on her hips. I felt his hold onme tighten as she stared at us. (Us…whatever….) Stay calm Bella, she is a princess that doesn't know any better. But, she had better learn quickly because I am not that tolerant of rudeness.

"Tanya, I want you to meet Bella Swan. Bella is our medical person if we need her. I personally hope I get sick so she can nurse me back to health." He said as he kissed my temple. Her eyes were bulging and it looked like any minute her head would start to spin. I hope that she won't spew green vomit all over us. I knew I wouldn't like her.

"Edward." We turned to the voice that called him. "Oh hi Alice." I said.

"Bella may I borrow our vampire groom for a minute. You can come if you want." She said. I heard Tanya huff behind us. I am sure she rolled her eyes at Alice. "That's okay…you guys go do what you need to do. I need to do a few interviews. Maybe we can meet up later for cake and coffee. Sound good?"

"That sounds perfect Bella. I shouldn't be too long." I noticed he said it with venom in his tone as he looked at the angry actress behind him.

"Be back soon Bella, don't get lost." He said as he raised my hand to place a kiss on the back of it. Whew…is this what the vapors felt like. This man is too good to be true. Tanya bumped me as she walked past me. I just returned her evil smile. "Oh Tanya…I need to get your medical history when you are done."

"Bella I really don't have time for that tonight. Besides I am sure Edward and I will be tied up for a little while." She said as she left the room. I smiled as I walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" Jasper said. I shrugged my shoulders. "I see you met her highness. She's a peach, huh?"

"Oh she's something alright but peachy isn't what I was thinking of. She thought I was the hired help. Who does she think she is?" He walked over to me and whispered into my ear, "I think our leading man has fallen for my little sister." I could feel the heat of blush fill my cheeks.

"You are crazy, he is just polite. We are just friends." I said. But I wish we were more than that. He seems absolutely perfect. His eyes, his jaw…oh good Lord and those fingers. Why does this man have lashes that we as women would kill for? I felt butterflies in my tummy and felt tingly in my girlie parts.

"Bella. Are you with me?" Jasper said as he snapped his fingers in front of my eyes. "Oh ya…sorry, I was just thinking of something." I said as I turned to go into the kitchen.

I interviewed a few of the crew. This was going to be a fun job. I thought to myself. I was sitting at the kitchen table organizing charts when all of a sudden I heard yelling.

"Tanya! I said NO!" I heard Edward say as he was walking down the stairs.

"But Eddie…the public expects it…Edward and Victoria are a couple." She whined as she followed him down the stairs.

"Just stop Tanya…Edward and Victoria aren't real. What about that do you not get? And quit calling me Eddie. Now if you will excuse me." I turned back acting as if I was writing notes in a chart.

"Oh my God that woman…" he said aloud. He was pacing back and forth in the kitchen. He was running those fingers through his sexy hair.

"No wonder your hair looks like it does all of the time. You really need to stop pulling at it." I said. He stopped his pacing, turned around towards me and smiled.

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't see you…I guess you heard all of that, huh?" He kneeled down beside my chair. His left hand grasped my hand and squeezed gently.

"What was it about?...you don't have to tell me, it's really none of.." He stopped me with a sweet kiss to my lips. "Edward, I don't want to come between you two." I said.

"Baby there is nothing in between us in real life." He said as he finger quoted, "real life". "If it wasn't for this movie I wouldn't even be in the same room as her." He whispered.

"Come on…" He said as he took my hand and led me out of the room. I thought to myself.." I will follow you anywhere you want to go." He squeezed my hand as he opened the backdoor for me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I thought we would take a walk by the beach. Is that okay?" He said as he pulled my hips flush with his. I think my heart stopped beating. "Remember I said I wanted to get to know you better and that is difficult to do with a house full of people. Don't you agree?" He said. Well who could tell that face, NO?

We walked hand in hand along the shore for a little bit. Just asking the basic life questions. Dating? Boy friends? Parents? Hobbies?...please don't ask me if am a virgin. He wouldn't ask that would he. I am sure he can tell that without asking.

"Bella…can I kiss you? I know this is moving fast but I have to…" He said as he leaned down towards me. He cupped my cheek softly; those fingers wrapped behind my ear and just gently pulled me towards him. Our lips met and we both moaned. His tongue swept my bottom lip and asked for permission to enter. I welcomed anything Edward wanted to put into me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me tightly against his body. We kissed for what seemed like forever. I didn't want to stop but we both needed air. Stupid air deprived lungs.

"Wow." He said as our foreheads touched.

"Edward…that was my first real kiss." And may I say you are probably the best at it. All those actresses have been so lucky you have kissed. No wonder the women of the world want you." He laughed and blushed.

"Bella…I don't kiss like that on screen. Those kisses are just me acting. The kisses on screen do not have passion behind them. Like the ones I want to give you." Now it was my turn to blush. I think my vagina just fainted.

"What are you smiling at beautiful?" He said as he lifted my face up to look at him. "Uh…well, I just don't understand why you want me. I keep waiting on someone to jump out and shout April fools. Edward I have never had a real boyfriend or have I had lots of experience in this area."

"Bella…please don't let me push you into anything you aren't ready for. If you don't want to go out with me or don't want to pursue this relationship, more than just friendship let me know. I wouldn't like it but I would accept it. I just feel there is something going on between us and I don't want to lose it." He said with such confidence.

"So you really want to try and be with me? I'm not imagining or misunderstanding you am I?" I said. I could feel tears start to form. Do not cry Isabella…he will think you are a baby.

"Bella…never, and I mean never have I felt this way to a woman like I have in the short time I have known you. Your brother showed us your picture and I wanted to steal that picture from him. You are beautiful and I cannot stop thinking about you. Would you like to give this a go? I will never pressure you into doing anything you don't want. My mom really did raise a gentleman and I don't want to scare you off." He pulled me back into his embrace. I felt happiness and I knew it was too early but I felt loved and protected. He was tall enough where his chin rested on top of my head. He was perfect.

"Edward…I. Think that I would like to give it a go. But I don't want you to be disappointed in… All of a sudden, I guess he heard what I said because he picked me up and twirled us around. "Really Bella? You want to be with me. I haven't scared you off with my forwardness?" He leaned down so that we were eye to eye…I smiled at him. I cupped my hands on his beautiful face…and leaned in a placed a kiss on his lips. "Yes Edward I do."

We stayed out on the beach like a real couple…we held hands. He kissed me and hugged me. Then we started walking back up towards the house and I could see that people were outside around the pool and started the outside fireplace.

"Well, well, well…look what the cat drug in." My overprotective and nosey brother said. People whistled and clapped as we made our way to the little group. Edward stood right beside me holding my hand and looked at me with a confident and gorgeous smile.

"Who wants cake?" I said.


	8. Chapter 8

Yada, yada, yada…I do not own anything related to Twilight or SM. Just one of the millions that love E&B. kelliwelli

Chapter 8

After we returned from our walk on the beach and everybody clapped at our arrival. I know they knew something was going on between us. I got dirty looks from Tanya. Edward saw this and quickly came to my side to protect me. Little did he know that this Texas girl was not afraid of princess-pot. I dare her to say or try one thing against me.

"So who wants cake?" I asked my guests. I started to walk away from my new boyfriend but he pulled me back to his side. I looked up at him and he looked down at me and smiled. He cleared his throat…uh oh…no no no Edward don't.

"Um…if I may, can I have everybody's attention before we dive into whatever fantastic dessert Bella has planned for us." Once he felt he had everybody's attention I felt his arm around my waist tighten.

"As many of you know when Jazz told us his sister might be coming to join our little family here; we thought he was just like any other brother protecting his little sis. Remember how he pointed at all of us and said, "And I better not catch any of you dicks chasing after my sister like the horny toads you are." I personally didn't know what in the hell a horny toad was." I was following what he was saying until… (As he pulled me closer to him) his voice broke a little. "Until I saw her picture. I was blown away at this Texas girl. So I questioned him about her. I wanted to know everything about one Isabella Marie Swan."

"So I asked "my Bella" to be my girlfriend. And she said yes."

Everybody clapped and whistled. I turned all shades of red and wanted to escape into his chest. I don't like attention to myself.

"Now I know this won't stay private very long…with the fucking papz following us around. So the only thing I ask from you is to respect our privacy. I would prefer a "no comment" or "that's between Bella & Edward you dicks." You can leave the dick part out if you prefer."

Jazz stood up and walked over to us. He hugged us and said that no one will get near us if he could help it. I can't believe I am standing here with Edward Cullen embracing me. Who'd a thunk it?

"Bella will you marry me?" We all stopped eating our cake and looked at Emmett.

"What the fuck Em?" Edward said as he stood up in a very possessive manner.

"Whoa big boy." Em said. "I just want somebody to be able to bake and cook like this for me." He said and laughed.

"Okay then." Edward said as he loosened up and sat back down. I just shook my head at the situation.

"Well Bella... (Kiss)…I… (kiss) will…(kiss)…be the only man eating your cake." He said. Everybody giggled. "Oh wait…I didn't mean that the way it sounded…" He said. He turned and winked at me. "Or do I?" He whispered as he leaned over and kissed me.

"Okay this is all too disgusting." Jazz said.

"No it isn't." Alice said. "They are so sweet together. Bella you will be the most hated woman on this planet once the women of the world find out that Mr. Hottie is off the market."

"Ya Edward, you will have to make some kind of formal declaration or statement because people actually do believe that you and Tonya are and an actual couple."

"Well we aren't." Edward said with venom in his voice.

"Now Edward, if it is better for the movie to pretend that you two are an item in public I understand. Whatever is better for you guys." I said not meaning one word of it.

"No Bella…Tonya and me are NOT anything more than two characters on a movie screen." He said as he looked for her.

"Where did she go?" He asked.

"She pretty much packed up her princess ass and high-tailed it out of here right after you two got back from your walk." Alice said. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Good." He said as he stood behind me and placed his arms around my waist. He leaned down and kissed the place. You know the one that drives most women crazy. The spot where your neck and your shoulder meets. Instantly goose pimples rise to the occasion.

"Did I do that to you?" He whispered into my ear as he rubbed my arms.

I nodded. "Good, I need to know where you like to be touched and kissed." He said as he pulled me tight to him.

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked the people that were planning to stay over here tonight.

"Um I need to ask you guys something? It seems to me that hotel living would get so old and tiresome. How about ya'll move out of there and move into here while you are filming. You will have plenty of privacy. Kevin assures me that the gate is very secure. I won't bother you…and I know my cooking would be a lot better than room service."

"Bella, are you sure?" Edward asked as he took my hand.

"Sure why not? Unless you guys don't want to or you don't think the studio would approve. I really know nothing when it comes to this business." I said as I looked at their shocked faces.

They all exchanged glances and finally one brave little soul stood up….no she actually jumped up and ran to me.

"Well I say let's do it."

"Great!" Jazz said.

"Baby that's really nice of you but don't feel that…" I put my finger to his lips stopping him from finishing that sentence.

"I know that I don't have to…I look forward to the company. God knows I want to use that kitchen. I am honestly thinking about buying this place."

"Wow…well roomie. When can we move in?" Em said.

"Uh how about tomorrow?" I said.

"Bella will you be okay with my piano coming along?" Edward asked.

"Oh wow…of course with only one condition." I said.

"And that would be?" He said grinning like a fool.

"That you play for me at least once a week." I said hoping that he would say yes.

"Well pretty girl I believe I can meet that requirement." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"What time do you guys have to be on-set anyways?"

"Some days it's not too early. The average is between 4am & 5am." Edward said.

"WHAT?" I said as I stood up. "Who in their right mind goes to work at that time?"

"Well we do…and my darling so will you?" Edward said.

"What is so important to get you guys there so early?"

"There are costume changes, quick rehearsals…and then we do have to visit the make-up department." Edward said as if this was just another day at the office.

The thought of some woman getting to play in Edward's hair makes me a little possessive. I may have to accompany him during those visits.

"Well I don't have to be in make-up and I wear my work clothes from home."

"Sorry babe, that's just how it is." My brother said.

"Okay well then a word of warning…do not expect me to talk until I have one cup of coffee." I said.

"Okay kiddies…we are to be on set at 4am and we have about 4 hrs. until we are to get up. I am beat; come on Alice its bedtime." Jazz said as he and Alice walked into the house.

Emmett stood and was yawning and stretching. "Ya I am going up too. See you guys later."

Well there stood Edward and me all alone. He was staring at me smiling. Did he expect us to jump into bed together already? I am sure I had a pensive look on my face.

"Bella, don't worry, we aren't going to start being roomies….just yet." He said as he pulled me into a hug. "But honestly, the thought of waking up with you in my arms is very appealing. And I hope to experience that someday."

Me too I thought to myself. With clothes or without. Isabella Marie…who are you? You are the woman that stole Edward Cullen from the rest of the world. Too bad fan girls!

"Okay well go on to bed Mr. Hottie…I am going to clean the kitchen." I said as I gathered up the cake dishes. He started to help me. "No Edward go onto bed, please. I really am not that tired and I tend to be a night owl anyways. I will see you in the morning."

"Okay baby. See you in the morning." He said as both of his hands cupped my face. "Goodnight Isabella." He said as he leaned in and kissed me. I think he meant for it to remain G-rated. But I reached my arms up to his neck and played with the hair on the back of his neck. I think we both moaned as his tongue and mine met. I know he could feel my heart pound through my chest. He finally broke away.

"Mmm…Bella. I think I could do that with you every second of the day. Thank you for trusting me enough to try us. I know it's quick…I have never done this before. But there is something special about you and I intend to find out what it is. Goodnight my Bella." Then he walked away. My eyes followed him out of the room.

Whew Bella…I hope you know what you got yourself into. I thought to myself. Well after that kiss, there is no way I will be able to sleep. I have to work off this high…this Edward-high. I decided to make blueberry muffins for them to grab and go on their way out in the morning.

An hour later, I finished cleaning the kitchen and had the muffins ready to go. I set out six coffee cups. I yawned and quietly walked up the stairs. I paused at my bedroom door and looked towards where Edward was sleeping. I cannot believe he is in the next room.

I walked over to my bed and saw a note on my pillow…awww! Did Edward write me a note?

_Dear my Bella,_

_Thank you for today and for the next many days (and nights). I am not sure I will be able to sleep knowing you are in the next room all alone. If you get scared, you know where I am. Bella I am speechless just thinking about you and me. Don't let me push you into anything you are not ready for. We can take this as slow as you want. You lead and I will follow you. _

_Goodnight sweetheart,_

_Edward_

I brought the letter up to my chest as if I was hugging Edward. Wow, Ithought to myself.

Sweet dreams to me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Remember guys I own nothing remotely close to anything belonging to SM or "Lion's gate/Summit". I promise there will be some lemony stuff in a bit. Just not yet.**

**kelliwelli**

**Chapter 9**

"Whew that was a quick night. Didn't we just get in bed?" I thought to myself. I stretch and yawn, willing my body to get up and go get coffee. That is all my body was saying to, "Get coffee, Get coffee." I walk into the kitchen and notice that it is dreary and rainy outside. In the morning my Keurig is my savior. Takes 30 seconds for a fresh cup of coffee and my day is instantly better.

After my shower I grab some scrubs and my zebra rain boots. Might as well look cute if I have to stand in the rain. In this weather I am not messing with my hair so I just braided it into pig-tails; I wonder what Edward will think. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

I hear a knock on my door, "Come in Kevin", I said.

"You ready to go? Bella grab warm clothes and rain gear, I heard they are actually going to film outside in this weather."

"Yuck." I thought to myself. I can hear my mom's voice, "Bundle up so you don't get sick." How dumb is that? A coat is not going to protect me from a virus.

"Off we go Kevin. It is going to suck rocks today. Yikes it's cold."

I don't have it near as bad as the actors do. I can stand under an umbrella or sit in a vehicle. But they have to do "real work" in all types of weather. Poor Edward, he is going to freeze his ass off. Wow his ass in dark, wet jeans that fit him perfectly. Totally yummy. I can just hear what's her name; "My hair is going to look terrible, its cold, my clothes are wet, my makeup"…blah blah blah!

As soon as I got out of the car I noticed "Miss Princess Pot" covered in something…as her little assistants were trying to hand her towels and calm her down. All of a sudden I hear my new best friend yelling my name. Oh lord I need more coffee and quick.

"Bella…come quick, something is wrong with Edward." My heart stopped in my chest. I grabbed my back pack and followed her.

I seem him sitting in a chair holding his head. He does not look like his beautiful self.

"Edward what's going on?" I say as I touch his shoulder. I didn't wait for an answer.

"You are burning up with fever. What's wrong?" Oh…sick boy can still give dirty looks. He is not going to be a good patient I can already tell.

"My head is killing me. I have already thrown up once and feels like I got run over by a truck." Edward has the flu if I was a betting girl; and I am. cha-ching…flu it is. Now I know what "princess" was covered in. Gross…as I laugh to myself.

"Okay…well you are coming home with me." I heard giggles in the background. "Shut up people." I said as I stared at my beautiful patient. I place both hands on his cheeks and lift his face up. Aww…. he sighed.

"Edward you are burning up. I am bet we have at least 102 fever going on. I would imagine you feel like shit." He just nodded. Okay Bella you can remove your hands from his face. I thought to myself.

I turn to Em and Jasper please help him to my car. "Are you still nauseous?" He shrugged. "Em go get a trashcan for him please."

"Edward I will be right back." I said. Poor baby he is so pitiful.

I went to Frank and the powers that be to give them a report on my patient.

"Hey Frank. Listen, Edward is really sick."

"Is he okay?"

"I believe he has the flu. So I am taking him home."

"well that's too bad, get him well Bella. It's hard to film without the leading man."

"Well I will try and convince the virus of this." I laughed and thank goodness so did he.

"Okay Bella take care." Frank said.

"Oh if anybody starts complaining of body aches and bad headache tell them to call me." He nodded.

I get into the car and Edward is lying down on the seat all stretched out. How can someone so sick still be drop dead gorgeous. I lifted his head and sat down. He started to sit up. The poor guy was shivering. I looked around for a blanket. "No, no stay down. It's okay." I said. I heard Edward sigh. I looked down and I didn't realize that I was running my hand through his hair. I swear this man was purring.

"Oh Edward, I am so sorry."

"No keep doing it, it is helping my headache and feels really good." He said as he grabbed my hands so I wouldn't pull away.

"Your fever is really high. How is your stomach?" I asked.

"Its okay, will be better once we are out of the car."

"Edward you promise me you are going to be the perfect patient. If I tell you to do something…(I noticed his eyebrows raised up) you will do it, okay?"

"Well that all depe…" He started to say as he looked up at me with those beautiful eyes.

"No! That's the deal or you will do this on your own in the hotel." I looked down at his beautiful flushed face daring him.

He closed his eyes and whispered _okay_! I patted his head…"Good Boy." He smiled.

We arrived "home" and I gently tried to wake him. I reached my hand in to help him out of the car. He placed his arm around my shoulder so naturally I put my arm around his trim waist.

"Doing okay?"

"Ya, I just want to go to sleep."

Once in the house we went upstairs and I led him to his room across the hall from my room. Glad this room has a king sized mattress. (Bella get your head out of the gutter)

"Am I sleeping in my clothes?" He said.

"Oh crap, I will send someone for your suitcase. What do you have on underneath …your jeans?" He sat on the bed and smiled at me.

"Boxers. I don't go commando." Trying to keep the disappointed look off my face. He snickered as I am sure I am blushing.

"Okay well I am going to get you some medicine. So get into the bed and I will be back." I am sure I am blushing.

"Bella, I'm not shy so don't worry. Plus the boxers are black, so nothing to showy, love."

"Ooo-kkay." I said hoping that I wasn't drooling over the thought of his black boxers and anything that could possibly be showing. Bad Bella Bad Bella, he is sick and you have got to be the horniest virgin on the face of the earth.

I turned to leave and I felt his hand grab my arm.

"Bella thank you because I really feel like shit."

"I'm sure you do. Be right back."

Leave Bella so he can strip. Oh Lord! I went to the kitchen and got my back-pack. He really needs to drink something. I grabbed a Gatorade and went back up to his room. I quietly knocked.

"Edward. Are you in bed?" I didn't hear anything so I peeked my head in. He was already in bed. His arms were covering his face. Good thing I have a king-sized bed because his feet were almost hanging off.

"Hey Edward I need to take your temperature, ok?" He started to open his mouth. I swept the temp probe across his forehead. He opened his eyes.

"Be glad you are sick in modern times. You don't want the old way."

"No I don't. Well what does it say?"

"Just as I expected, 102." Out of habit I reached over and felt his cheek. I reached down into my bag and got out some Tylenol. I opened the Gatorade and handed him the Tylenol.

"Sit up and take this, do you think you can drink at least half?"

He took it like a good little boy and sunk back down into the bed under the covers. I set his cell phone and the TV remote on the bedside table. I walked to the bathroom, turned on the light and left the door partly open. Turned off the bedside lamp and closed the curtains.

"Edward I am going to go get you some "Tamiflu". I will check on you later. I put your phone right here, so text me if you need something." He nodded and closed his eyes.

"Thank you Bella."

"Don't thank me yet, I'm afraid this flu is just starting. Try to get some rest." I really wanted to kiss his forehead.

I quietly shut the bedroom door and called in his medicine under my name. Can't put Edward Cullen or we will have 100 fan-girls begging to get in the house. I don't need any more competition than is already out there.

The Volvo dealership delivered my new car yesterday so I don't need Kevin to drive me. I need to stock up on some food that might help out sick boy. As I drove back into town I wondered how his "fangirls" would think if they knew he was in my house in bed. I know what I am thinking…

I walked into the grocery store and saw Kevin's wife.

"Hi Renee, nice to see you again." I said.

"You too Bella, how is everything going." She said.

"Well I have a sick patient at home but other than that I guess I am adjusting okay. This is a different way of life than I am use to. The long hours are okay; that I am use to. But just how movies are made is fascinating and scary. People don't realize what all it takes to film a movie."

"Ya Kevin say's it is a whole different world. I am sure you will be fine." She is such a nice lady.

"How are you feeling by the way." I asked.

"We are doing good, won't be too much longer." She said. Mom- to- be's are adorable.

I sped down each aisle picking up varied supplies for the house. I will make him a chocolate cake; once he can stomach rich things it might put a smile back on his face.

But tonight he is getting chicken noodle soup. I stocked up on Gatorades, cookies and crackers.

Once arriving at the house I quickly unpacked the food. Looking down at my watch I noticed Edward can have some more Motrin if he wanted it and time to start the flu medicine. I should tease him that it is in shot form.

I took some Orange juice and the meds up stairs. I peeked inside the bedroom. Poor guy…he looks pitiful and cute as hell. How can somebody so sick be this adorable. Aww…he sleeps on his tummy.

I quietly put the glass of OJ on the bedside table as I softly brushed my hand across his forehead.

"Damn, you are still burning up." I whispered to myself. As I started to take my hand off of his forehead he stirred.

"No leave your hand there. The cold feels good on my head." He said as he rolled over to his back. I am beginning to think Edward like me touching him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I brought you your medicine." Let's play with him a bit shall we?

I reached down into my backpack and pulled out a syringe and a bottle of saline. I drew up a full syringe of the liquid and put a big ass needle on the syringe. I was trying not to smile as I could feel him staring at me.

"Uh Bella, are you planning on sticking that in my arm?"

"No silly." I said.

"Oh good, I really don't like…" I cut him off before he finished that sentence.

"No it's going into your ass."

He instantly set up…"What the fuck Bella?" I instantly started laughing.

"What?" He said all confunsed.

"As much as I wouldn't mind seeing your ass sick boy, your medicine comes in pill form. Sorry I couldn't resist."

"That's not funny Bella."

"yes it was you big chicken." Then I noticed him….

Holy hell I thought to myself he is shirtless.

"Uh Edward, you really need to keep a tshirt on." I said.

"Oh sorry I don't mean to emba…" No I am horny I thought to myself.

"No, no…I'm not embarrassed, you need to stay warm." I said. Although thinking to myself…just keep it off I will keep you warm.

I walked over to the chair where his jeans were folded and picked up his white undershirt. What I wouldn't give but to sniff this shirt.

I handed it to him as he handed me back the empty glass.

"Good boy."

He just smirked at me.

"Go back to sleep; I will check on you later." I said as I started to get up off the bedside.

"Do you have to leave? Couldn't you stay in here for a while; unless you don't want to." He said. Even sick he can dazzle you.

"Um…okay. I need to go start your dinner. I can come back after I am done." He nodded yes.

"I promise you will start to feel better in 12 hours or so." I said as I placed my hand on his folded arm.

He looked down at my hand and covered it with one of his perfect hands.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"Okay dazzler…go back to sleep." I smiled at him and walked towards the door. He smiled at me. I turned to close the door and he was staring and smiling.

Was he watching my butt?


End file.
